


Imagine Going On a Road Trip With Dean to Find Occult Paraphernalia

by imagineteamfreewill



Series: Supernatural Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Books, F/M, Impala, Occult, Road Trip, cheetos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: This was originally posted as a gif imagine on my tumblr account of the same name on May 28th, 2019 and was a submission for the 2019 SPN AU Bingo.





	Imagine Going On a Road Trip With Dean to Find Occult Paraphernalia

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a gif imagine on my tumblr account of the same name on May 28th, 2019 and was a submission for the 2019 SPN AU Bingo.

You grinned at Dean from the passenger seat, laughing when he hoisted the book up above his head to show you that he had, indeed, been able to get it from the pawn shop owner.

“So, what do I win?” he asked as he slid into the Impala, reaching over the back of the seat to toss the book into the backseat of the car. 

Humming thoughtfully, you searched through the plastic bag of snacks the two of you had picked up at a gas station on your way into town. 

“Your prize is… a snack size bag of Flamin’ Hot Cheetos!” you cheered, and Dean groaned in response.

“Babe…”

You grinned. “Yes, Dean?”

“Flamin’ Hot Cheetos?” he asked, looking at you out of the corner of his eye. “Really?”

Shrugging, you held the small orange bag out to him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. This is not only the best prize, but it’s the best road trip snack ever!”

Dean took the bag from you, tossing it into the backseat with the book before reaching over and cupping your cheek. He leaned in before you could say anything and pecked you on the lips, then grinned.

“I think I know of an even better prize than Flamin’ Hot Cheetos,” he whispered as he pulled away.

You blinked, trying not to chase after him for another kiss. No matter how long the two of you had been dating, his kisses were still as intoxicating as the very first one you’d shared.

“Jalepeño Flamin’ Hot Cheetos?” you asked, playing dumb.

Dean snorted, grinning at you as he sat up again and turned the key in the ignition. “You’re incorrigible.”

Gasping, you grinned at Dean and dumped the bag of snacks back down into the footwell. “You learned that from Sound of Music!”

“It’s not  _my_  fault the TV didn’t have any other channels last night,” he shot back, glancing at you as he back the car smoothly out of the parking space and then put it in drive.

“Aww, Dean, it’s so cute when you pretend not to like musicals!”

He rolled his eyes and turned up the music, effectively drowning out any more attempts at teasing, but you laughed when you saw the grin on his face. 

“You got the list?” you shouted over the music.

“Charleston, South Carolina!”

Nodding, you settled down in your seat and rolled down the window, smiling to yourself as you got comfortable and readied yourself for the next long leg of the journey.


End file.
